This present invention relates generally to electromagnetic valves and, more particularly, to electromagnetic valves for a residential or commercial fire suppression sprinkler system. Electromagnetic valves and actuator systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,823 to Dahlgren, et al. teaches a solenoid actuated valve that includes a valve body and a sleeve armature slidably mounted on the valve body for movement between a flow preventing position and positions away from the flow preventing position. The movement of the sleeve armature between closed and open positions is controlled by first and second solenoid coils. The sleeve armature is maintained in the position to which it has been driven by residual magnetism. The solenoid actuated valve can include a bias structure for urging the sleeve armature toward the closed position. The solenoid actuated fluid flow control valve is described with reference to an application for inflating inflatable restraints for the occupants of a vehicle.
An example of an electromagnetic actuator and control is U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,032 to Froeschle, et al. that teaches an electromagnetic actuator including a stator assembly mounted to a center pole formed of material having high magnetic permeability. When current is applied to one or more coils within the stator assembly, a magnetic field is generated that interacts with a magnetic field generated by one or more magnets disposed within the armature assembly and causes the armature to move relative to the center pole to open or close an intake or exhaust valve in an internal combustion engine.
Recent examples of electromagnetic valves include U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,449 to Nickel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,472 to Kondo, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,149 to Ott. None of these references teaches an electromagnetic flow-through valve that can be used as part of a sprinkler system to suppress fires, particularly in residential homes, condominiums or apartments.
Although the use of smoke and fire detector alarms have become quite common in residences today, and are easily installed by the homeowner, the same cannot be said of sprinkler systems that work in conjunction with the smoke and fire alarm to deliver pressurized water in the room or rooms that are affected. High end homes, apartments and condominiums are most likely to have a sprinkler system installed because of the high associated property values.
There is a need for a low cost, effective automatic sprinkler system that can be installed easily and that can operate in conjunction with the smoke and fire alarm in a residence.